Camp Monotone! Welcome!
by Elettra Grace
Summary: The Shugo chara gang are going to a camp for the summer! Camp Monotone! But what the shugo girls don't know is that the guys signed up to be counselors there! So now it's a girls .vs. boys type of battle! First story ever! Amuto Kutau Rimahiko Kaiya
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! I'm starting another fan fiction! You see I got a little bit bored of the first attempt I did so, I'm going to try again!**

**The gang end up going to a camp called, Camp Monotone. (The name has nothing to do with the camp) There our heroines and heroes are against each other in a camp war, dealing with their love lives! Will they end up together, or stay enemies? Keep reading for the exciting story! **

Ikuto: This sounds promising for once…

Amu: Do you want her to put Tadase in?

Ikuto: no thank you towards the kiddy king!

Tadase: please! Too many Amuto stories! Noooo!

Elettra: Sorry about that he breached my system… ToT!

Kukai: Yay! It's Boys vs. Girls! Yesss!

Utau: Great! *fire in eyes*

Nagihiko: Hello everyone! Now what do we have he-? O.O

Rima: Wait! What?

Elettra: sorry they like Rimahiko! I'm owned by them!

Yaya: At least you don't own us!

Elettra: On with the story!

What ever is in bold it's either a description or when they're texting!

Chapter 1: Camp Monotone! Welcome!

Amu's POV

"Ahh… a new day! Maybe today will be stress free? Oh, I hope!" the small pinkette with honey-coloured eyes yawned first thing in the morning.

**Amu Hinamori**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Pink hair that she grew out which now reached the end of her shoulder blades, large, honey coloured eyes, a small young girl.**

**Current thought: Oh I know somehow this day will be ruined!**

Suddenly, her cell phone rang from a new text.

"Think of the devil."

She flipped it open to see:-

**To: Amu**

**From: Yaya**

**Subject: Did you hear?**

**AMU-CHIII! We're all going to a summer camp! It's called Camp Monotone! **

**To: Yaya**

**From: Amu**

**Subject: What?**

**Cool… who else is going, besides you?**

**To: Amu**

**From: Yaya**

**Subject: OOOOO**

**Utau, Rima and… I think that's everyone!**

**To: Yaya**

**From: Amu**

**Subject: Yes no boys!**

**Ok, cool where do I meet you all?**

**To: Amu**

**From: Yaya**

**Subject: YAY!**

**Meet us at the usual bus stop at… Now! And hurry! **

**To: Yaya**

**From: Amu**

**Subject: OK**

**OK! Sure! But I just woke up! - _ -"**

**To: Amu**

**From: Yaya**

**Subject: AMUUU!**

**Amu! If you do not get your butt down here I will storm over to your house and drag you out in your pajamas! NEEDLESS TO SAY! HURRY UP AND PACK!**

**To: Yaya**

**From: Amu**

**Subject: -**

**OK, ok Utau! I'll do it very quickly! I'll see you there!**

True to her word, Amu brushed her teeth, took a bath, changed her clothes, and packed everything she needed and ran out of the house.

Utau's POV

I swear! If that Amu doesn't make it … I'm gonna kill her after summer!

**Utau Tsukyomi **

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Long, blonde hair tied up into two pigtails, two purple orbs for eyes, tall and thin.**

**Current thoughts: I AM GOING TO KILL HER!**

"Wait! Wait up!"

Utau turned her head to the familiar voice and saw Amu running as fast as she could with a large backpack on her shoulder.

The blonde crossed her arms and said to her in a stern voice, "About time you showed up!"

Yaya instantly hugged Amu shouting out, "Amu-chi!"

**Yaya Yuiki**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: small and short, with short red hair in two pig tails behind her ears, her eyes seemed to be a mix of red and brown.**

**Current thoughts: (okays too much of a jumble moving on!) **

"I'm glad you finally came, Amu…" said the other blonde who seemed to be resisting the urge to hug Amu as well.

**Rima Mashiro**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Incredibly long, wavy, blond hair, large and sad brown eyes, all in all, as the anime goes, it's an angel!**

**Current thoughts: Good Amu's finally here, and, the best part, no purple-headed guys around! I'm probably going to enjoy this camp…**

"Hi everyone, I'm sorry I took so long, but I had everything to do for the day, still yet to be finished!" Amu explained.

"That's no excuse!" Utau responded sharply.

"Oh Utau," Amu quickly hugged her, "I missed you so much, I wasn't even expecting to Yaya or Rima either!"

"G-get off me, you're ruining my outfit!" the tall blonde complained.

"Oh ok!"

Ikuto's POV

Why the heck was I forced into this?

**Ikuto Tsukyomi**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Short-cropped, blue hair with equally sapphire eyes, tall and cat-like.**

**Current thoughts: What forced me into this?**

"Come on Ikuto! Lighten up a little," Kukai exclaimed at him joyfully.

**Kukai Souma**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: tall and sporty, messy, red hair and lime green eyes.**

**Current thoughts: Here at the Camp we are! Yay! Yay! Yay!**

Ikuto slouched, "How did I get into this?"

Nagihiko turned to him, "Because all the girls are coming, including Amu-chan."

**Nagihiko Fujisaki**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Long purple-like hair, brown eyes, slim.**

**Current thoughts: Also Rima, this is gonna be good!**

He suddenly smirked, "Oh, that's right… but why are we counselors?"

Kairi answered this time, "To help the girls while here, and not arouse suspicion upon ourselves."

**Kairi Sanjo**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Short, green hair, blue eyes that were almost hidden behind his glasses, tall despite his age.**

**Current thoughts: I'm not sure why I'm still doing this though, oh well, good to see friends in an informal situation.**

"Ah, I see."

"Oi, you four over there, continue fixing up the cafeteria!" one of the older counselors shouted at them.

"Yes!" they all responded.

Before Ikuto began to wonder why he was there they had been moving around the tables and benches in the cafeteria. So far, out of all five tables; four benches per table, they had only completed one.

Rima's POV

If I get squirted in the face with another water gun, I'm gonna scream.

Everyone had loaded into the bus that would take them to Camp Monotone for the whole summer. Sadly, there were a few children in front of them that had brought water guns with them on the trip, and insisted using them in the bus, on the girls behind them.

"Don't camp's usually last, like, half the summer?" Rima asked, ignoring the water that suddenly splashed in her face.

"Well, this camp doesn't, it's very rare!" Yaya replied, as enthusiastically as ever.

Suddenly, the kids shot at Rima and Yaya again and began to laugh as if it was hilarious. If only Kusukusu was with her, she would teach them a thing or two about comedy. Sadly, everyone left their charas home to play for the summer enjoying themselves. But, on the bright side, Utau was with them and she was on the verge of flipping out. Then they made a big mistake by shooting all their water at Utau. When it was over steam was rising off of her. A dark aura and almost thousands of angry signs exploded with her and she shouted at them, while taking one of their water guns.

"YOU BRATS, IF YOU SHOOT US WITH MORE WATER EVER AGAIN, YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

The bus driver then said to the back, "Please take your seat young lady, we'll be there shortly."

Rima almost saw Utau flip out again but she calmed herself down and sat. Amu, who was sitting in between Rima and the other blonde, was somehow not inching away from her.

She's used to it.

Soon they all arrived at the camp. The driver announced, "Alright everyone! Out of the bus! Go and select your cabins which you shall be staying in for the rest of your time here, four people per cabin! Move out!"

Everyone raced out of the bus, with their luggage, and immediately went in search of the perfect cabins.

Four people per cabin, excellent, now we can all stay in the same place!

Now… huh, where did everyone go?

Utau's POV

Those brats, they separated me from everyone else! All of them are gonna pay!

"Now where did everyone go?"

She walked around until bumping into someone.

"Oh sorry, I'll be on my way."

"Hey, Utau," greeted the stranger.

"Huh, Kukai?" she shouted.

"Missed me much?"

Yaya's POV

Awww, where did Amu-chi and the others go? Aw, well, let's see if I can find a cabin!

But, um, where am I?

Yaya was outside of what seemed to be the cafeteria.

"How did I end up here? Aw, well, of course I would find where all the food is!"

"Yaya?" said someone on her right.

"Oh, hi Kairi, wait … WHAT?" she shouted.

Amu's POV

"Man, where did everyone go?" asked Amu, out loud.

Suddenly she felt someone pick up her bag from the ground.

"Hey, what do you think you're… huh?"

"Hello my little strawberry, you shouldn't be carrying this huge bag," said the perverted cat- eared dude.

Rima's POV

She was standing guard outside of the cabin she picked for everyone, wherever they were. Rima growled at a group trying to get inside; they scurried away.

They dare set foot in my cabin, humph!

**To: Amu, Yaya and Utau**

**From: Rima**

**Subject: YOU!**

**Everyone! I got us a cabin! It's cabin 14! Get your butts down here!**

"Hello, Rima-chan," a mortifyingly familiar voice called to her below the stairs.

"What…!" she exclaimed

Normal POV

All the girls suddenly shouted out, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Elettra: Well that's the end of this chapter!

Amu: At least I'm kind of acting like myself, but um, strawberry?

Ikuto: I call you that sometimes… right my little strawberry?

Amu: Shut up!

Rima: My character is cool.

Kukai: So… I flirt with Utau?

Elettra: I wouldn't exactly call it flirting…

Nagihiko: O.O 'mortifyingly familiar voice'?

Rima: I'm good with that!

Elettra: Yay! It worked!

Elettra: Utau, please do the honors!

Utau: Review people!

Elettra: Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

_Elettra: Yay! Second chapter!_

_Amu: Oh great…_

_Ikuto: I like this chapter!_

_Amu: Of course you would, but at least it isn't that much!_

_Elettra: *cough* that could change *cough*_

_Ikuto: cool, so can I like snuggle with Amu or something, maybe even kiss her?_

_Amu: WHAT?_

_Elettra: Moving on!_

_Yaya: Elettra-chi does not own shugo chara!_

~With Yaya~

"Oh, sorry Yaya, I'm a counselor here," Kairi explained, pointing to his shirt that had 'counselor' on it.

"A-a counselor, how did you know I was here?"

"Oh, are you lost?" he asked.

"Um, yep!" the hyper Yaya exclaimed.

"Alright," he said walking towards an open area, "follow me to where the cabins are."

"OK!"

Yaya's phone suddenly buzzed from getting a text message. She looked at the screen.

_To: Rima_

_From: Yaya_

_Subject: Ok and …!_

_Cabin 14? Good work Rima! I'll get Kairi to show me where it is, he's a counselor here!_

She closed it and asked, "Hey Kairi! Can you show me where cabin 14 is?"

"Sure, follow me, that's the newest one."

~With Utau~

"Oh, wasn't expecting me?"

"No!"

"Well I'm here now."

"Why are you here?"

Kukai pointed at his shirt, "I'm a counselor here, so, I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot."

Suddenly her phone beeped from receiving a message. She read it in a position where Kukai couldn't see and replied.

_To: Rima, Yaya and Amu_

_From: Utau_

_Subject: Mayday! Mayday!_

_Ok Rima! I'll meet you at cabin 14! Oh and everyone! Look out! Kukai is here and I don't think he's alone! He's a counselor! Watch out for the others!_

"So, idol!" said Kukai, taking Utau's bag and carrying it with him, "Let me show you to your cabin!"

He grinned and Utau had no choice but to follow.

When we reach where I can see it with Rima outside, I'm gonna take my bag and run towards her. Curse you Kukai!

~With Amu~

"Oh no, my strawberry's upset I'm here?" Ikuto asked, while smirking none the less.

"Yes and I'm not your strawberry! What's with that name anyway?"

"Because," he said sniffing her hair and whispering in her ear, "Your hair reminds me of one."

Amu blushed, "Fine, but give me back my bag you pervert!"

He held it up higher in the air while Amu's hands were just a flurry of grabs, "Whoa there…"

Suddenly, her cell phone beeped with two new messages.

_To: Utau, Yaya and Rima_

_From: Amu_

_Subject: Obviously the day had to be ruined!_

_OK Rima! I'll meet you at cabin 14! But Ikuto's with me and he has 'counselor' on his shirt! He also has my bag and won't give it back! WHAT AM I GONNA DO? (Can I possibly kill him?)_

She sent the text and Ikuto said to her, "Ah, Cabin 14, that's supposed to be the newest one…"

"Wha- you were looking over my shoulder!"

"Yes and also, 'killing me' would be a bit too drastic don't you think?"

"Not… at… all…!"

Amu quickly grabbed her bag from Ikuto and dashed off somewhere at random.

"Amu!" he called to her, "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Not a clue actually!" she shouted back.

_Maybe I can stumble across the edge of the cabins? Hopefully, I hope that Ikuto doesn't follow! Why did the day go so badly? I knew it would! But no, I had to come to this camp for torture! Why did 'Ikuto' have to show up?_

~With Rima~

_That guy, I'm so gonna kill him!_

"No need for the shouting… I'm just here to greet you since I'm a counselor, I'm saying it to everyone…" the cross-dresser smiled; to Rima it looked like a crack to way downstairs.

"Ok, you did your job! Now go away! Cross-dresser!" she shouted at him.

"Sorry Rima-chan, but I also have to inspect the cabins…" he stepped inside, right past her and examined the air-conditioner.

"You're actually very lucky to find this cabin since it's the newest one… I think it's the only one that has an air-conditioner…"

"…"

Nagihiko looked at her, "Not saying anything?"

"…"

"Guess not, anyway, it all seems to check out here…"

Rima wasn't paying attention since she was texting back her three messages.

_To: Amu, Utau and Yaya_

_From: Rima_

_Subject: As if I don't know already!_

_At least you're all coming that's good! One, Nagihiko is here! I hate him! He's also a counselor! Good luck to you Utau with Kukai. Two, Yaya get away from Kairi and don't tell him! Three, Amu, good luck with that…! GOODBYE! AND MOVE IT!_

She snapped her phone shut.

"Are you listening Rima-chan?"

"…"

"Anyway there's Utau with her bag, but, why is Kukai chasing after her?"

Rima snapped back to reality and went outside to see that what Nagihiko was saying was true.

"Hey… Utau… come back!" Kukai panted behind her.

Utau reached Rima, "Hello sorry I'm late, I was running…" she glared at Kukai.

"Oh, hello Utau, hi Kukai," Nagihiko said to them.

"RIMMMAA!UTAUUU!" the hyperactive girl who was Yaya shouted to them while walking with Kairi.

~Outside~

"Hi, Nagihiko, hi Kairi, hi Rima, hi Yaya!" Kukai greeted them.

"Oh hi Kukai, I didn't know you were here, neither you Nagihiko!" squealed Yaya.

_At least someone's happy we're here._

"Yaya," asked Rima, "Didn't you get my text yet?"

"Also mine?" asked Utau.

"Um, no?" the Yaya replied.

~Amu and Ikuto~

_That Amu, where did she go? Oh there she is! Didn't make it far though… hmm she seems tired. Oh, I can't let my strawberry remain like that, now can I?_

"Ha… ha… ha…ha… at least I got away from Ikuto…"

She looked around, "Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have?"

"Gah, what did I get myself into, I wish Ikuto was here!"

Ikuto instantly picked up her and her bag, bride style, "You called?"

"Ahh, Ikuto?" she shouted by accident in his ear, "What are you-, put me down!"

"Ow Amu, you know I have sensitive ears like yours…" he whispered.

She began to squirm, "Put me down!"

"Nope… I'm taking you to your cabin…"

"At least put me down… I can walk you know!"

He looked at her, "Ok."

Ikuto put her down and she took her bag.

"Alright," he said, "come with me…"

"O-ok," she replied her face burning bright red.

_Ikuto grinned. Oh I love this idea about coming here as counselors, now I can be with Amu for all the right excuses. Shame Kairi has no idea why he's coming too._

~Inside cabin 14~

Rima and Utau quickly took Yaya into the cabin to put down her things.

"Yaya… I sent a text to you not to bring Kairi!" the blonde said to her.

"Well, sorryyy…"

"And I sent a text saying to watch out for the other guys! They're not supposed to be here!" Utau continued for Rima.

"Well, I didn't read them so let's just wait for Amu-chi; I don't think Ikuto came, so she should be fine…"

"Wrong, Amu sent a text to me saying Ikuto took her bag from her and she didn't know what to do, also knowing my brother, he would have looked over her shoulder at the text and knows where we're staying…" Utau announced.

"Poor Amu-chi!" cried out Yaya.

~Outside cabin 14~

"Utau was hilarious when I showed up out of nowhere," Kukai said while laughing, "You should have seen her face!"

Nagihiko and Kairi both sweat-dropped, at the laughing Kukai, who was rolling on the floor like a mad-man.

"Well, I'm glad Rima wasn't too violent, good thing our charas aren't here or we would be dead, especially me," the purple head said.

"One thing is for sure, I'm not participating in such childish games," Kairi said in a very dignified manner.

"Oh look there's Ikuto and Amu-chan, looks like he's giving her a really hard time," Nagihiko continued.

Kukai started to laugh, "Man her face is hilarious and it's almost looking like a tomato!"

~Amu and Ikuto~

Amu looked up at the cabin they were approaching; Kairi and Nagihiko were both looking at us while Kukai was on the floor laughing his head off!

The pinkette quickly said, "Bye!"

_I could just feel my face getting redder and redder!_

Amu immediately ran off towards the cabin and went inside.

_Obviously, Kukai, Kairi and Nagihiko were there because of everyone else._

~Inside the cabin~

"Sorry I'm the last one here," Amu said suddenly bursting into the room.

"AMU-CHII!" Yaya screamed hugging her.

"Yaya… can't… breathe…!"

"Sorry!" continued the red-head.

Utau suddenly came over and inspected Amu while she put down her bags.

"Ikuto did nothing perverted to you right?" Rima said before Utau could.

"No, just the usual teasing, which in my mind, is perverted…"

"Anyways, I CALL TOP BUNK!" Yaya shouted automatically.

"I call top bunk too!" Utau screamed.

"Aw, you too took the best spots!" Amu complained.

"Too bad for you Amu, Rima doesn't seem to mind!" Utau continued from her outburst.

"That's because she doesn't want to be on the top bunk!"

"Yes… that's true…"

"See!"

"Aw, Amu-chi, Yaya wants to be with you!"

"Sorry but Rima took that one already, Yaya!"

"Nooo! I want Amu-chii!"

While staring at the thrashing form of Yaya on the top bunk, everyone sweat dropped.

~With the guys~

"Ikuto, you couldn't have gone a bit less perverted towards Amu-chan?" Nagihiko sighed nervously.

"Sorry, no can do! It's basically my job to tease Amu in such ways…" Ikuto answered.

"No wonder she calls you perverted cat-eared dude…" Kukai said.

They all suddenly heard the girls shouting about top bunks.

"Speaking of which," said Kukai running towards the nearest counselor's cabin, "I CALL DIBS ON TOP BUNK!"

"No fair Souma!" shouted Nagihiko running behind him, "I STILL CALL TOP BUNK!"

"Curse those two, now I can't sleep high up like usual," Ikuto said walking coolly afterwards.

Kairi just sighed, "What have I gotten myself into?"

He followed after the three boys towards the cabin.

~Flash back with Rima~

As soon as Rima put down her things and looked at the tall ladder leading to the top bunk she instantly said, "Isn't happening!"

~Present~

Of course, that was when the short blonde was alone and picking out the perfect cabin. Cabin 14, was the first one for her to step through, ever since then; after seeing the air-conditioner, she guarded it like a German Sheppard; not letting anyone in until the others found her.

"Campers, report to the cafeteria for dinner! Campers, report to the cafeteria for dinner!" sounded the director on a loud speaker.

"Ok everyone! Let's get moving!" Yaya announced clapping her hands together.

Rima always thought that nothing could be louder than Yaya's voice… it was true.

Everyone loaded out and quickly went to eat food, since they were all starving.

~With the guys~

"Come on guys! We must eat for more energy! It's important!" Kukai exclaimed at his friends who were way behind.

"Souma!" whined Nagihiko, "I'm tired and hungry, so I can't really move fast.

"Same here Nagihiko, same here," responded what sounded like Kairi.

Ikuto just strolled inside.

"You're not tired?" Kukai asked him.

"No, teasing Amu at least once for the day keeps me going until I have to sleep…" Ikuto responded.

"Dude, you are seriously messed up!" teased Kukai.

"That's what Amu says too; of course it's funnier with her doing it…"

"I see…"

"ANYWAYS, TIME TO EAT SOME CHOW!" Kukai exclaimed happily.

Kairi and Nagihiko groaned, finally coming inside.

"Souma, I think you have too much energy to spare for the day," said Nagihiko forcing a smile.

"That's to be expected my dear friend," Kukai said dragging Nagihiko to the counter, "NOW FOR FOOD!"

Kairi looked at Ikuto expectantly, as if he was going to drag him too.

"Don't look at me," he said walking away.

"You know Ikuto, you can be really mean…" Kairi groaned. Then Kukai came back and dragged Kairi too, who thought right after that he should have just walked on his own.

_Elettra: END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER! YAY!_

_Amu: O.O_

_Kairi: O.O_

_Nagihiko: O.O_

_Rima: -.-_

_Kukai: I like my character!_

_Utau: That's because he's exactly like you!_

_Yaya: YAYA! YAY!_

_Ikuto: yes! The teasing continues!_

_Amu: I hate you Ikuto…_

_Ikuto: Aw, my little strawberry hates me?_

_Amu: S-shut up!_

_Nagihiko: I get dragged by Kukai?_

_Rima: I really don't mind, that's my usual face anyway…_

_Kairi: I am a highly respected character… that's good…_

_Yaya: HYPER! YAY!_

_Elettra: Amu you can do the honors!_

_Amu: Review everybody!_

I like constructive reviews! It helps me to make the stories even better! (though I know that I suck~ -.-") Thank you everyone who read the first chapter for your support! Oh! and I know that the texts were a bit confusing! SORRY ABOUT THAT! at that point I was just getting it over with so yea~!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Elettra: Yesss! Third Chapter!

Amu: so it continues…

Ikuto: …

Utau: I hope this is where the rivalry starts!

Kukai: Of course you do, Utau as competitive as usual!

Utau: Shut up!

Yaya: TO THE FOOD!

Rima: I'm hungry…

Nagihiko: At least don't drag me today?

Elettra: don't worry there won't be much dragging anyway, it's mainly to the girls and Kukai…

Kukai: WHAT?

Ikuto: As long as I'm with Amu, everything's fine by me…

Amu: where's that disclaimer?

Yaya: ELETTRA-CHI DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!

Everyone: And HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

><p><strong>Utau's POV<strong>

Ahhh, cool fresh air! Now … I smell food…

"Okay everyone, follow me!" the blonde shouted to everyone.

"How do you know where to go?" asked Amu.

"My nose is highly trained to pick up any scent of fresh food nearby; it comes from eating ramen…"

"Okays?"

They followed Utau until they reached the cafeteria.

"Yay, go Utau-chii!" cried Yaya happily.

The group walked inside to find a few other campers already eating food, and that included the boys.

"TO THE FOOD AMU-CHII!" she continued, pulling Amu along with her.

"Yaya, Wait!" Amu tried to tell her before literally being dragged.

Utau and Rima sweat-dropped before calmly walking towards the line, following after the rampaging Yaya, and dragged Amu.

**Normal POV**

"TO THE FOOD AMU-CHII!" Ikuto heard a slightly annoying voice yell.

"Yaya, Wait!" called another familiar voice, whom the blue-haired man knew too well.

He turned around from his seat and saw Yaya, forcibly dragging Amu to the front of the line, while Utau and Rima simply walked.

He smirked, Kukai noticed and grinned. Nagihiko and Kairi barely heard voices coming from the two girls as they ate their food, actually, no voices.

"I never even knew nothing stands between Yaya and food!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Amu's going with her against her will, aw well, that's my little strawberry…" Ikuto said.

"Seriously dude … 'strawberry'?"

He ignored him, as usual, and went back to nibbling on fish.

Kukai sometimes wondered if Ikuto could chara change even without Yoru nearby… he could almost see the two cat ears and tail popping up at the sight of fish, or Amu for that matter.

About the time when the girls got rid of their trays, Kukai had stuffed his face with a large bite of a sandwich.

"Rowlf ramout, reehsgh greaff braghod, to brow brabbin?" the red-head tried to say.

"Swallow and repeat, please?" Nagihiko said.

Kukai did so and said again, "How about we head back to our cabin?"

"Fine by me…" Kairi and Nagihiko said at the same time.

"Pff… whatever…" Ikuto replied as an answer.

We all disposed of our trays and followed the girls to their cabin and then to ours.

**Nagihiko's POV**

_I feel like a stalker! Following the girls to their cabin… then again it was good to make sure they got back safely…_

Ikuto climbed to his top bunk which he took from Kukai, after everyone brushed their teeth one by one in the bathroom, and instantly fell asleep.

_That guy, just by seeing him I get stressed somehow…_

"Difficulties Nagihiko?" asked Kairi from the bed below.

I was sitting on the edge and didn't realize that my finger was massaging my right temple, "Oh sorry, nothing at all…"

"Anyway, how about we start World War three!" exclaimed Kukai from his bed below Ikuto's.

Everyone except the cat stared at him like he was mad, "What?"

"Kukai…" began Kairi, "Have you gone loony?"

"No… oh, I mean World War three against the girls," Kukai said while grinning.

Ikuto opened one eye to take notice. _I guess he wasn't asleep after all._

"Are you suggesting a cabin fight?" the green-headed boy asked. Kukai nodded.

"I'm not sure about this Souma…" Nagihiko said awkwardly.

"Oh come on Nagi, it'll be awesomely funny!" exclaimed the red head enthusiastically.

"So what's the plan?" Kairi asked.

"Well… we'll play pranks on them and make tons of teasing!"

"Perhaps to make it more interesting we could each select a girl…" Kairi suggested.

"I'm with Amu…" a voice said from above Kukai automatically.

"GAH… man, you should stop scaring the living daylights out of me!" Kukai said in surprise.

"Whatever… but I'm with Amu…" said the cat to the soccer player.

"Fine… I'll be with Utau then!"

"I still don't like this, but I'll be with Rima…" Nagihiko forced out of him.

"Fine… I'll see to Yaya…" Kairi finished.

"The first one to make their girl crack wins!" Kukai exclaimed.

"YEA!" everyone but Ikuto said.

**Rima's POV**

Ok, so we hung outside of the boy's cabin… whatever!

"The first one to make their girl crack wins!" said a voice that sounded like Kukai's.

"YEA!" continued the rest, except Ikuto.

They all raced back to their cabin.

"So that's what they're going to do to us?" Utau tensed.

"THEY'RE GONNA PAY!" exclaimed Yaya.

"I agree…" responded Rima.

Amu quickly nodded, obviously feeling nervous without her guardian characters.

There was a short pause before Utau announced her plan, "Okay… listen up!"

"If they want to have a fight… then we'll give them a fight!" Utau continued with our full attention.

"Hmmm… sounds interesting… YAYA WILL DO IT!" exclaimed Yaya.

"Anything to get back at that purple-head… I'm all for it…" Rima followed.

"So Utau what's the plan?" Amu asked.

"Firstly… if they're gonna tease us and play pranks then we'll just go with the flow and send it back to them..."

We all nodded, it was nothing like revenge that can make anybody cooperate.

"Secondly… we can't back down, so if they do anything perverted, we'll fake falling for it…"

"Um, I'm not exactly safe with 'secondly'…" Amu pointed out.

"Don't worry Amu… just try not to make it too much of falling for it…"

"Lastly… we're going all the way on this one… no cracking, got it?" Utau announced.

Everyone nodded again.

"Yaya doesn't see what someone could do to make her crack?" Yaya said raising her hand.

_Yaya will be a hard one for sure, I pity Kairi…_

"Don't worry about it… ok … Yaya?" Rima said to her in a very calm voice.

"ROGER THAT!"

"Okay everyone… so… do we proclaim war on the boys?" Utau said like a general.

"YES!" exclaimed the girls raising their hands in fists.

* * *

><p>Elettra: That's all for this chapter!<p>

Utau: YES THE WAR HAS FINALLY STARTED! BOO TO THE BOYS!

Kukai: OK THEN… BOO TO THE GIRLS!

Amu: I have a really bad feeling about the secondly…

Ikuto: *smirks* now I really like this chapter… I can finally tease Amu in all sorts of ways… and, have an excuse…

Rima: Stalker much?

Nagihiko: Come now, Rima… I hope that this will go cleanly…

Utau and Kukai: *shouting in background* POWER! POWER!

Kairi: Hmm… how can my character crack Yaya?

Yaya: YAYA ISN'T GIVING IN! *joins Utau and Kukai in random shouting*

Amu: Elettra? What do you intend to make Ikuto's character do to mine?

Elettra: Don't worry, I'm not exactly going to type about anything too perverted…

Ikuto: Oh come on! *pouts*

Elettra: - _ -'' I'm not a fan girl you know, that doesn't work on me…

Kukai, Utau and Yaya: PLEASE REVIEW OR DIE!

Amu: see you everybody!


End file.
